


ladybug: dadliest catch

by Writeous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Octodad (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeous/pseuds/Writeous
Summary: Marinette is Stacy from the video game Octodad: Dadliest Catch. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Octodad & Stacy (Octodad)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	ladybug: dadliest catch

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most niche thing i've ever written.

Stacy Marinette DePaul was adopted. She knew this from a very young age. She didn’t look like her mom, straight black hair and large blue eyes a stark contrast from her mother’s curly red locks and dark eyes. She didn’t look like her brother either, as mousy as he was.

And she definitely definitely _definitely_ did not look like her father.

Chat Noir leans into Ladybug’s side, and she idly cards her fingers through his hair. She waits for him to speak, to gather his thoughts after the draining day they’d been through. She’d wait for him forever, if she had to. He deserved the world, even if his monster of a father had never deemed Adrien worthy of it.

“It’s like he’s -” he cuts himself off as Ladybug waits patiently for him to gather himself, “- this whole time, we were under the same roof, and I didn’t even notice. How could I not have-?” His breath hitches, and anger rises up in Ladybug’s chest, in her throat, threatening to consume her. How dare Hawkmoth hurt her partner like this? How dare _Gabriel_ hurt _Adrien?_

But Adrien doesn’t need her fury right now. “There was no way you could have known,” she says softly. “You heard the testimony, the lengths he was going to hide his identity. It’s not your fault, Chaton.”

“What kind of superhero am I?” Chat says, ignoring her words. “What kind of _son_ am I?”

“A better one than he deserved,” Ladybug says firmly. “So, so much better.”

“Ladybug,” he turns to look at her, the most he’s actively sought her out since they’d left the courtroom, “he was leading a whole double life under the same roof as me. How did - why didn’t - how did no one _notice_ anything?”

“People don’t see what they don’t want to see,” Ladybug says. “Trust me,” she adds, a short, misplaced laugh tacked onto the end.

“What?” Chat says, brow furrowing in confusion. 

Ladybug stares back at him, unsure.

Their identities had finally been revealed to each other earlier, so, sure, why not.

“My father is an octopus,” she tells him, tone measured. “He managed to keep it a secret from everyone for a really long time.”

“What?” Chat repeats incredulously. At Ladybug’s serious expression, he says, “Stop joking. I’ve met your parents.”

“Tom and Sabine?” Marinette says, eyebrow raising in surprise. “They’re not my parents. They’re my host family. I’m an American Exchange Student.” At Chat’s flabbergasted expression, she asks, “Did you really not know that?”

“No! Since when?”

“Since always? I came to study here a few years ago. Weird that you never caught on.”

Chat opens and closes his mouth a few times, unsure. If anything, Ladybug is glad that the miserable expression has finally been wiped away from his face. Finally, he says, “What was that you said about an octopus?”

“Oh, yeah,” she says. “I have a -” she digs around her pocket for her phone “- picture. It’s kind of old, now, but yeah.”

She emerges with the device, victorious, and Chat shifts slightly away as she begins to swipe through her photos. She finally stops on one. She must have been eight or so at the time. Beside her are Mom and Dad, with Tommy looking petulantly at the camera, perturbed by the fact that no one was hoisting him up. Dad is holding her in his yellow tentacles, and she can still remember the feel of his suction cups and his inhumanly large eyes, tucking her into bed, patting her head, accidentally soaking her with chocolate milk as he clumsily flopped through the steps of fatherhood. She misses him so much it aches. She should call home soon - she’s fluent in blub.

She shows Chat the photo. He stares at it silently, for a long enough time it starts to feel awkward, and it takes all of her self control not to squirm uncomfortably under his judgement of her family.

Eventually, Chat manages, “What are you talking about? That’s just a perfectly normal dad.”

Marinette groans. “Oh, not you too!”


End file.
